New Moon On The Rise
by SuccubusQueenX
Summary: Kagome Escaped from Inuyasha after seeing him promising to kill her to bring Kikyou back. now with the completed jewel she runs off to the one place she knows she'll be safe...with Koga I do not own Inuyasha ; ;


Okay this story has played on my mind for a while so here it is :P

And don't worry I'm still doing Fate. Hope you enjoy and remember to review *puppy eyes* there are mah food

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

She was 15 when her quest started, now she was 20 wandering through one of the many forests of the feudal era. Once they had defeated Naraku, the well sealed leaving her in this era, she had thought that she and Inuyasha would finally be together, but still his heart belonged to Kikyou still he didn't let her leave. She remembered what made her leave that village in the first place...Inuyasha betrayal

Xxxxx Time skip – Two weeks ago XxxxX

_She cursed again as she made her way through the thick foliage hunting for Inuyasha, he'd run off in a middle of an argument being as stubborn as she was she wasn't letting him get away without giving him a piece of her mind, finally she heard soft moan, when she went to investigate she wished she turned back. There in the moonlight was Inuyasha and Kikyou were making love "Inuyasha? You love me don't you?" __"Yes Kikyou" he muttered she grinned evilly "you're going to kill my copy, steal the jewel and wish me back to life aren't you?" "Yes Kikyou" he replied in a zombie like fashion. Kagome covered her mouth, quickly using her new skills her hid her sent and presence. She ran as fast as she could, she grabbed her yellow back from the makeshift camp, she ran faster anywhere away from them, and the tears flowed freely down her face._

Xxxx present time Xxx

So her she was she'd stopped to have a bath and drink but rarely for long, she kept her Miko powers going making sure to hide herself and the Shinkon no Tama; she looking down at herself, she lost weight, she was tired. But feared stopping, trudging forward she was somewhere in the east now. She was going to Koga, he'd keep her safe, and she trusted him more than anything. A growl erupted from her right; she got her bow and arrow out and crept towards the noise. When she came through the bushes she saw a wolf limping an obvious injury on it hind right leg. It was a huge black wolf, a bit bigger than the usual wolves she'd seen. A bear youkai was quickly advancing on it 'no!' she leaped in front of the wolf and held the arrow at the bear youkai "oh a human, even better!" it growled out jumping for her, she realized her arrow and watched it turn to ash. She put away her weapons and turned and knelt next to the wolf who had its head cocked to the side "hey there" she smiled and put her hand out for the wolf to sniff, showing that she meant no harm "are you a boy?" the wolf barked "I'm Kagome I'm going to heal your leg okay?" using her powers she healed the wolf's leg, but she fell over, the wolf whimpered and sniffed Kagome's face "I'm very tired" Kagome whispered out. The wolf licked her nose and she giggled, okay I need to get to Koga's. The wolf cocked his head to the side making her giggle again "kawaii" the wolf then let a very loud howl making Kagome flinched a little, not long after about four other wolves gathered around all sniffing and some licking Kagome she giggled, then the big wolf began pushing her with his head "okay, okay I'm up!" she stared down the wolf "I think I'll call you...Akihiko" the wolf snorted and began to walk the other also going the same direction nudging Kagome along. They had walked for nearly two hours she'd told the wolf everything that had happened. Happy to have some friendly company, when finally they came towards a mountain "your going to make me climb that, aren't you" the entire group of wolf's barked she sighed in defeat and began to climb.

XxxxX Reaching the top (well where the cave is, I'm not that mean XP)XXx

Kagome was breathing heavily "hey! Who are you?!" Kagome glanced up and saw Ginta and Hakkaku "hi guys" they looked to one another "how do you know us?" Kagome was shocked "it's me Kagome" smiles replaced the frowns "sister!" they both called hugging her finally feeling safe she collapsed.

XxxxX Time skip – two days later XxxxX

Kagome awoke in a bed of furs, she suddenly remembered and tried to get up, but something around her waist stopped her, looking down she saw it was a muscular tanned arm attached to a very handsome Koga. She laid back down and snuggled into Koga's embrace. Finally all the emotions she'd be keeping bottled up poured out, she gripped onto Koga and began to cry with full force, waking Koga up "Kagome?! What happened?" still in a sleepy daze "Koga" she felt his arm tighten around her "I was so scared" she wept, he began to let a calming growl, Kagome felt herself relax she stared up in to his sapphire blue eyes "thank you" she said before falling back to sleep.

XxxKoga p.o.v

He was confused, just two days age he came back from his hunt, the last time he saw her they were in their last battle with Naraku. Then she shows up without the mutt, which he didn't mind so much, completed exhausted and visibly had lost weight he growled and almost chased down tempted to tearing Inuyasha to bits once Akihiko had relayed what Kagome had told him. He yawned and hugged the sleeping girl in his arms. He needed to wake her up to make her eat "Kagome?" she twitched a little "Kagome~" he sang while poking her she growled, he resisted laughing "come on you need to eat something" she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, still extremely beautiful. He got out of the bedding and put his usual outfit on "Koga my legs are heavy" he turned back and pulled off the covers, there laid on Kagome legs was Akihiko, he heard her giggling then watched as she pet the wolf 'that should be me' he thought jealously as if picking that up, Akihito licked her cheek then hopped off and looked smugly at Koga.

XxxxX normal POV XXxxx

When Kagome got up, she went to her bag and pulled out a baggy over-sized t-shirt and some black leggings, she hadn't realized how hungry she was, but she was starving as if to make a point to herself her stomach growled. She heard a low chuckle from Koga "come on" once exiting his personal cave, she looked around noticing the changed that had been done to the cave since she was last there, he'd listened to all her advice about making it better she ran and hugged Koga from behind surprising him "thank you" he moved the hug around so he was facing her "for what?" he asked slightly confused she gazed into his eyes "for listening". She giggled at the slight pink on his cheeks "now where's that food?" he broke out of his daze and gave his signature smile;

He led her to a more open part of the cave where she could feel the fresh air "Sister Kagome!" she was then tackled by a very pregnant Ayame "Ayame you're! Congratulations!" she hugged the red-headed wolf back "who's the father" Ayame blushed then answered "Ginta..." she said dreamily "Ginta?" Kagome said slightly shocked Ayame nodded "he's such a gentle man!" she said rubbing her belly "Okay Koga I'll look after her, go get some meat please" Ayame said leaving no room of argument and went off leaving Kagome with Ayame. She led Kagome to an area where food was laid out and the other female wolves were sitting, Sitting next to Ayame Kagome tucked in "so Kagy what happened?" Kagome stopped eating and swallowed what was in her mouth and told Ayame everything. After she finished the tale most of the women were listening and growling "how dare he!" Ayame yelled all the other female's agreed with her outburst "if I wasn't close to having my pup I would go find him kill that pot then give him a good battering!" Akihiko barked in agreement, Kagome hadn't notice him till now, well he was behind her.

Kagome then was pounced on by some of the youkai wolf pups, with wolf pups not far behind, Kagome laughed and watched as then played around her "I want a family and kids..." Kagome sighed not realizing she'd said it out loud "oh you do?" Ayame said with a cheeky smile, Kagome put her hand over her mouth "must be all these puppies" Kagome excused. "What's this?" a cute wolf pup with pigtails said pointing to the jewel on Kagome's neck "a very special jewel" she explained the pup happy with that ran off "there so cute!" Kagome cooed "ooh he's kicking again" Kagome put her hand to Ayame's tummy, after a little while she felt a little kick against her hand "wow! When are you due?" Kagome questioned "huh?" Kagome shook her head "sorry I mean when are you meant to give birth?" Ayame put her finger to her chin "any day now" the rest of the morning went on like that, Kagome was embraced and felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Though Ayame had a few plans to make Kagome more than peaceful.


End file.
